Lady and Doug
by LouFontaine
Summary: POLISH ONLY, SORRY GUYS! "Lady and Doug" to fanfik rozgrywający się w uniwersum gry "Half-Life 2". Nie, nie znajdziecie tu akcji, strzelanin i Adriana Shepharda. Znajdziecie za to historię kilku zwykłych ludzi (i nie tylko ludzi), którzy... No, tego dowiecie się czytając moją pisaninę. :)
1. Chapter 1

Był rok 2019. Od pamiętnego incydentu w Black Mesa minęło całe dziewiętnaście lat. Unia Powszechna pomału zmieniała Ziemię nie do poznania. Morza, oceany, jeziora i rzeki za sprawą najeźdźcy zaczęły wysychać, a ciągnące się kilometrami porzucone pustkowia zwane Nieużytkami zamieszkiwały teraz zombie i groźne istoty z Xen. Przestały też rodzić się dzieci – Unia Powszechna, przez wielu nazywana po prostu Kombinatem, uruchomiła Pole Tłumiące, które całkowicie niwelowało ludzki popęd seksualny, tym samym skutecznie uniemożliwiając przyjście na świat nowym pokoleniom. Człowiek przestał być panem swojej planety. Ostatnimi większymi skupiskami ludzkimi stały się miasta, były to jednak miasta zupełnie inne niż te sprzed inwazji. Rządziła nimi Unia Powszechna, pod pozorem rzekomej ochrony zapewniając mieszkańcom jedynie terror, głód i nędzę. W miastach na ludzi czekała tylko choroba, śmierć lub wywózka do Nova Prospekt, zresztą dwie ostatnie rzeczy zdaniem wielu były ze sobą tożsame.

Nie było jednak tak, że ludzie żyli tylko w miastach – więzieniach. Część drastycznie zmniejszającej się z każdym rokiem populacji wybrała inne życie – życie na Nieużytkach. Te dzieci wolności nazywano rebeliantami – niektórzy z nich toczyli różne drobne, ale regularne boje z Kombinatem, inni starali się po prostu przeżyć. Małe grupy rebeliantów zamieszkiwały opuszczone domy czy gospodarstwa, tworząc mniejsze bądź większe bazy i, jeśli była taka konieczność, co jakiś czas zmieniały miejsca pobytu. Czasem towarzyszyły im istoty zwane Vortigauntami. Niegdyś zniewolone przez Kombinat były wrogami ludzi, teraz jednak znalazły w nich sprzymierzeńców, walczyli wszak o wspólną sprawę.

Nasza historia zaczyna się właśnie na Nieużytkach, na Wybrzeżu ciągnącym się wzdłuż bliżej nieokreślonego regionu dawnej Europy Wschodniej. Linia brzegu na skutek działań Unii Powszechnej znacząco się obniżyła, na coraz szerszych plażach leżały zardzewiałe, martwe wraki kutrów, spróchniałe łódki i przeróżne śmieci. O wejściu do morza dalej niż na kilkanaście metrów nie było mowy – słone wody zajęły stada mięsożernych pijawek z Xen, stanowiących śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo dla ludzi. Wzdłuż wybrzeża wiła się Autostrada 17, niegdyś główna droga na tym terenie, łącząca całe Wybrzeże z resztą świata. Obecnie z autostrady korzystały jedynie wojska Kombinatu i rebelianci, którzy mieli szczęście posiadać jakiś pojazd. Nie remontowana od lat nawierzchnia popękała, a w spękaniach pojawiła się trawa oraz chwasty. W wielu miejscach spoczywały zardzewiałe wraki samochodów, porzucone na zawsze przez uciekających w popłochu podczas burz portali ludzi. Wzdłuż Autostrady 17 stało wiele opuszczonych domów, które, o ile nie zawaliły się ze starości, zamieszkiwali rebelianci; niektóre stanowiły też drobne posterunki żołnierzy Kombinatu, a część stała pusta, hulał w nich wiatr, a jedynymi lokatorami były Headcraby bądź ich ofiary, czyli zombie.

Na skarpie, prawie tuż nad samym morzem, stały dwa właśnie takie opuszczone domy, piętrowy i mniejszy, parterowy. Domy były w dość kiepskim stanie. Podziurawiony dach i zniszczone okna z wybitymi szybami oraz resztkami okiennic. Po odrapanych ścianach gdzieniegdzie piął się zielony bluszcz. Pusty, jeśli nie liczyć drobnego, rozsypującego się murku, placyk pomiędzy domami otaczała bujna trawa, a całość okalały resztki drewnianego płotu, kiedyś z pewnością białego.

Teraz jednak teren nie był opuszczony. Już z oddali dało się słyszeć odgłosy strzelaniny.

\- Ok, cofnijmy się i pozwólmy im podejść! – zawołał jednocześnie strzelając z shotguna i biegnąc naprzód młody, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna. Był dość wysoki i słusznej postury. Posiadał bujną, jasną czuprynę, a jego prawy policzek zdobiła spora blizna i kilkudniowy zarost. Ubrany był w wojskową bluzę woodland, szary sweter i ciemnozielone bojówki nie pierwszej czystości. Na prawej ręce mężczyzny widniała szara opaska z pomarańczowym, rzucającym się w oczy symbolem. Była to lambda, znak tych, którzy zdecydowali się stawić opór najeźdźcy z innego wymiaru. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna miał na imię Gabe.

Trzech żołnierzy Kombinatu uzbrojonych w karabiny pulsacyjne i MP7 zaciekle broniło swojego posterunku. Nagle jeden z nich padł rażony kulą z shotguna Gabe'a. Prosto w głowę.

\- Sektor nie jest chroniony! – zaskrzeczał głośnik przy masce hybrydy.

\- Hehe, widziałeś to?! – zaśmiał się Gabe do swojego towarzysza Jacka, gdy biegli przez placyk między domami, do rozsypującego się murku. Hybrydy były jednak doskonale wyszkolone i przystosowane do walki. Zaterkotał karabin i Gabe oberwał w lewe ramię. Chłopcy szybko ukryli się za murkiem przed wrogimi kulami.

\- Popisuj się dalej, a sam zaliczysz headshota! – syknął Jack zaciskając mocniej dłonie na swoim MP7. Jack był rok starszy od Gabe'a i stanowił jego przeciwieństwo. Spokojny, ułożony, wolał pisać piosenki i grać na gitarze, niż walczyć. Jack miał krótkie, czarne włosy, czarną, starannie podciętą brodę oraz wąsy i nosił okulary. Miał na sobie niebieskie, ale już mocno brudne jeansy, ciemny sweter, policyjną kamizelkę oraz zieloną czapkę, którą bardzo lubił. Jego ramię, tak samo jak u Gabe'a zdobiła opaska z pomarańczową lambdą.

Na szczęście rana Gabe'a okazała się tylko draśnięciem i, mimo bólu, nie wyeliminowała go z walki. Zza domu znajdującego się bliżej morza wybiegła trzecia członkini zespołu, jasnowłosa, młoda kobieta ze sporym biustem i karabinem pulsacyjnym w rękach. Była to Kate, sanitariuszka i najzdolniejsza adeptka medycyny na całym Wybrzeżu. Nosiła beżowy sweter i niebieskie jeansy, a na jej ramieniu zamiast lambdy widniała opaska z czerwonym krzyżem. Kate była nieco młodsza od kolegów, liczyła sobie dwadzieścia jeden wiosen. Dziewczyna dobiegła do strzelających zza murku chłopaków i po drodze udało jej się zastrzelić kolejnego żołnierza. Po chwili również i trzecia hybryda leżała na ziemi w kałuży krwi. Rebelianci zgodnie i głośno krzyknęli „Hurra!". Walka była zakończona.

\- Jesteście cali? – zapytała Kate ściągając swój plecak z lekarstwami, bandażami i innymi rzeczami niezbędnymi sanitariuszce, a niezwykle cennymi zważywszy na realia, w jakich musiała leczyć swoich pacjentów.

\- Gabe, jak zwykle. – Jack wskazał na kolegę.

\- Jak ci palnę… - fuknął Gabe. Jack roześmiał się.

Blondyn spojrzał na swoje ramię. Rozdarty rękaw wojskowej bluzy zdążył już przesiąknąć krwią.

\- Jack, pozbieraj amunicję i apteczki i spadamy stąd! – nakazał koledze, trzymając się za krwawiącą rękę.

\- Ta jest! – odparł Jack i udał się na przeszukiwanie pola walki. Tymczasem Kate wyciągnęła ze swojego plecaka rolkę bandażu i jodynę.

\- Pokaż tę rękę.

\- Nic mi nie będzie! – mruknął Gabe, który zawsze lubił zgrywać twardziela.

\- Pokaż tę rękę! – zdenerwowała się Kate.

\- Dobra, dobra… - westchnął Gabe i zaczął ściągać bluzę i sweter. Miał wyraźną słabość do blondwłosej sanitariuszki.

Już po chwili siedział bez koszulki na poniewierającej się po podwórzu skrzynce i z lekkim niepokojem obserwował grzebiącą w swoim plecaku Kate. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i zaczęła przemywać jego ranę.

\- Szczpieeeeeeeeeeee! – pisnął cienkim głosikiem Gabe podskakując na skrzynce.

\- Nie wierć się! – syknęła Kate, o mało nie wypuszczając z dłoni wacika nasączonego jodyną.

Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej Jack przykucnął i z wielką uwagą przyglądał się jednemu z leżących na ziemi żołnierzy Kombinatu.

\- Co tam znalazłeś? - zdziwił się Gabe, który zauważył zainteresowanie z jakim jego przyjaciel wpatrywał się w hybrydę.

\- On jeszcze żyje… Kate, chodź! – zawołał Jack.

Kate, która właśnie skończyła opatrywać ramię Gabe'a, podeszła do leżącego na zakurzonym placyku „kombajna", przykucnęła i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Faktycznie, żołnierz jeszcze żył.

\- Jest ciężko ranny… - stwierdziła dziewczyna patrząc na jego zakrwawiony lewy bok. Krwawienie było na tyle silne, że pancerz żołnierza zaczął już przemakać.

Gabe podniósł się ze skrzynki, na której siedział podczas opatrywania rany i wziął w ręce swój shotgun.

\- Zostawcie to w cholerę! – warknął przeładowując broń, po czym wymierzył lufę w stronę głowy hybrydy – Albo strzelę mu w łeb i po kłopocie!

\- Czekajcie, spokojnie… - ostudził emocje Jack, po czym znów pochylił się nad rannym żołnierzem – On jest jakiś taki… inny!

\- Że niby charczy jakoś inaczej? – skrzywił się Gabe.

\- Jack, co ty pierniczysz? – zawtórowała mu Kate.

\- No, no, Kate! – zachichotał blondyn – Facet wychowany przez Vorty wie, że trzeba ufać swoim uczuciom!

\- Weź się zamknij, Gabe… - mruknął nie odwracając się od hybrydy Jack – Trzeba go trochę pomacać, ma coś w kieszeni. – dodał po chwili.

Istotnie, w kieszeni żołnierza znajdowało się coś nietypowego.

\- Kapsel po coli…? – zdziwił się Jack oglądając osobliwe znalezisko – I łuska z jakiegoś starego karabinu…

Jednak najbardziej dziwny był trzeci przedmiot.

Była to bryła szkła wielkości może trzech czwartych męskiej dłoni, która, gdyby nie fakt, że z jednej strony ubita, tworzyłaby niemal idealną półkulę. W środku bryły widniała dziwna, nieco zniekształcona przez ubite szkło gdy spojrzało się z niewłaściwej perspektywy, poskręcana rzecz o kiedyś z pewnością krwistym czerwonym, a teraz już wyblakłym kolorze. Rzecz ta przypominała nieco jakąś małą, dziwaczną roślinkę.

Jack uniósł tajemniczy przedmiot na wysokość swoich oczu i zaczął uważnie mu się przyglądać w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Gabe i Kate również patrzyli zdziwieni na to znalezisko.

\- To chyba jakiś koral… - stwierdził Gabe obracając w dłoni szklaną bryłę o niewiadomym pochodzeniu i przeznaczeniu.

\- Koral zatopiony w kawałku szkła… - dodała Kate także przyglądając się dziwnemu przedmiotowi.

\- Cholera wie co to mogło być…


	2. Chapter 2

Niewątpliwie znalezione przedmioty stanowiły osobliwą zagadkę. Zarówno Jack, jak i Gabe oraz Kate praktycznie całe swoje życie spędzili pod okupacją Unii Powszechnej. Widzieli różne rzeczy, w tym i takie, które odcisnęły w nich piętno na zawsze, jednak napotkanie żołnierza wyraźnie różniącego się od swoich pobratymców – hybryd i to jeszcze w tak nietypowy sposób, było czymś nowym i dosyć dziwnym.

\- Zwykła bezmózga hybryda nie nosi ze sobą takich rzeczy. – podsumował Jack.

Zagadka domagała się rozwiązania. Cała trójka umilkła na krótką chwilę wpatrując się w leżącego na ziemi rannego „kombajna", ale nagle Kate o czymś sobie przypomniała. Przykucnęła i delikatnie odchyliła szczelnie zakrytą maską głowę żołnierza. Na dole niżej położonego zaworu znajdowała się niewielka plakietka, a na niej widniał krótki symbol.

\- DG939? – odczytała Kate – Dziwne oznaczenie…

Nagle w głowie Kate pojawiła się niespodziewana myśl. A może to właśnie ta nowa broń, o której rebelianci snuli tysiące domysłów i o której krążyły setki legend?!

Wiadomo, nie można brać na poważnie każdej plotki, a fantazja ludzka nie zna przecież granic; Kate uznała jednak, że znalezisku należy przyjrzeć się z bliska i szczegółowo. Jack ewidentnie podzielał jej opinię.

\- Zabieramy go ze sobą! – oświadczyła stanowczo dziewczyna.

\- Że jak?! – Gabe zrobił oczy niczym pięć złotych.

\- Być może dokonaliśmy ważnego odkrycia! – powiedziała poważnie Kate machając Gabe'owi przed nosem wskazującym palcem – Trzeba to koniecznie sprawdzić.

\- Bo przecież jest wojna! – zawtórował Jack.

Kate oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że zabranie rannego żołnierza do bazy może być ryzykowne. Nie wiadomo było jak zmodyfikowany został ten rodzaj hybrydy i czy nie będzie ona niebezpieczna. Zagadką pozostawało również to, czy Kombinat nie będzie szukał swojej zguby, o ile faktycznie hybryda miała być dla nich czymś cennym. Obecny stan żołnierza wykluczał jednak jakiekolwiek większe niebezpieczeństwo – nie było pewności co do tego, czy ranny w ogóle przeżyje, a to utwierdziło Kate w przekonaniu, że należy sprawdzić ten osobliwy trop. Jack, jak się zdawało, myślał dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Cóż było robić, Gabe nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko ustąpić swoim towarzyszom.

\- A jak padnie po drodze to go przynajmniej pokroimy! – uśmiechnęła się słodko Kate.

\- Jesteś zboczona… - bąknął Gabe, który nie lubił, gdy sanitariuszka żartowała w ten sposób. Nawet z hybrydy.

Zbliżało się popołudnie. Dookoła słychać było jedynie szum wiatru i kwilenie mew, którym obecność Kombinatu zdawała się wcale nie przeszkadzać. W świecie sprzed inwazji byłaby to sielanka, teraz jednak cisza po prostu przerażała i przypominała o wszystkich okropieństwach, jakie wydarzyły się w ciągu ostatnich dziewiętnastu lat.

Jack podszedł do rannego żołnierza i złapał go pod ramiona. Ten ze względu na cały swój ekwipunek i umundurowanie był ciężki, ale zupełnie bezwładny. Rebeliant z widocznym wysiłkiem powlókł „kombajna" w stronę samochodu, zaparkowanego w miejscu, gdzie zjazd z autostrady łączył się z placykiem między dwoma domami.

Tak, rebelianci z Wybrzeża posiadali samochód. Pojazd miał nawet swoje imię – Skippy. Był to Żuk, stary polski samochód dostawczy, oczywiście poddany intensywnemu liftingowi, dostosowującemu go do nowych realiów. Karoseria pojazdu była niebieska, przednią szybę chroniły specjalne żaluzje, które nie przeszkadzały kierowcy, a osłaniały samochód przed ostrzałem, natomiast boczne szyby w górnej części drzwi były odpowiednio wzmocnione, choć nosiły ślady po kulach. Z prawej strony część szyby była usunięta, tworząc miejsce na podkradzione Kombinatowi działko pulsacyjne. Tył samochodu był otwarty, z obu stron zabezpieczony jedynie czterema płatami blachy. Przód auta zdobił rysunek, coś w rodzaju graffiti, przedstawiający Headcraba wyskakującego z „pęknięcia" w masce. Malunek był ładny i przyciągał oko, ale wiązała się z nim smutna historia – chory na serce przyjaciel z innej bazy, który go wykonał, dwa dni później zasłabł podczas samotnej wędrówki i nim ktokolwiek zdążył przyjść mu z pomocą – rozszarpały go Antliony.

Skippy ze względu na swoje pierwotne przeznaczenie nie był idealnym pojazdem na obecne warunki, ale cóż, realia były takie a nie inne i jakoś trzeba było sobie radzić. A posiadanie auta czy jakiegokolwiek innego środka lokomocji było nie lada luksusem, który czasem potrafił ocalić życie. Z tego powodu rebelianci z Wybrzeża chuchali i dmuchali na swój samochód jak tylko mogli.

Jack i Kate ładowali rannego żołnierza na pakę samochodu, a Gabe tymczasem owinął całą zebraną w dzisiejszej akcji amunicję wraz z apteczkami w kawałek brezentu, zapakował wszystko dokładnie, na prawe ramię zarzucił plecak-apteczkę Kate i również ruszył w stronę auta.

\- Żeby z tego nie było jakiejś draki! – warknął Gabe – Dave się wścieknie.

\- Daj spokój. – uśmiechnął się stojący na pace auta Jack i podał Gabe'owi czarną, nieco wyblakłą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem.

\- Suń ten zad! – Kate przecisnęła się między Jackiem a leżącym na podłodze paki rannym żołnierzem.

\- Strasznie spokojnie było ostatnio… - Gabe włożył na siebie koszulkę oraz swoją wojskową bluzę, a Jack zeskoczył z paki samochodu na ziemię.

\- Cisza przed burzą…?

\- Tia… - westchnął w odpowiedzi blondyn.

Między rozsypującymi się domami było widać bezkresne morze, nad którym kłębiło się kilka mizernych chmurek.

Jack podszedł do drzwi przerobionego Żuka i otworzył je.

\- No to… Have a happy drive! – zaśmiał się. Dzisiaj to on był kierowcą.

Kabina kierowcy była nieco ciemna i zupełnie nieprzytulna, a jedyną rzeczą, która przypominała rebeliantom o dawnych czasach były dyndające przy lusterku dwie pluszowe, fioletowe kostki. Kiedyś Jack skądś je przyniósł; mężczyzna miał niewątpliwy dryg do wynajdywania różnych dziwacznych i oryginalnych przedmiotów, o których ludzie po inwazji zdążyli już dawno zapomnieć.

Jack przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i uruchomił silnik. W przeciwieństwie do Gabe'a był dobrym kierowcą i nie lubił szaleństw na drodze. Z placyku pomiędzy opuszczonymi domami Skippy wyjechał wprost na Autostradę 17. Czas wracać do domu. To znaczy do bazy.

Gabe i Kate siedzieli na ławeczce umieszczonej na pace samochodu, wśród łachów, amunicji i innego ekwipunku. Na środku paki leżał żołnierz Kombinatu, był nieprzytomny, ale widać było, jak z bólu zaciska palce na drewnianej podłodze paki.

\- Tak się czasem zastanawiam… - odezwał się Gabe – To czuje ból… Ale czy cokolwiek oprócz?

\- Kto wie… - odparła Kate i zamyśliła się.

Skippy dzielnie brnął przez serpentyny Autostrady 17. Po jej prawej stronie znajdowała się skalna ściana, porośnięta gdzieniegdzie trawą i anemicznymi drzewami, a po lewej aż po horyzont ciągnęło się błękitne, falujące spokojnie morze.


	3. Chapter 3

Ściany sporego rozmiarów pokoju, a raczej izby zdobiła brudnożółta, pozdzierana tapeta. Kiedyś z pewnością miała jakiś wzorek, teraz jednak ciężko było określić jak wyglądał w poprzedniej epoce. Zresztą nikogo to specjalnie nie interesowało – rebelianci już dawno prawie całkiem zapomnieli o starym świecie. Po lewej stronie pokoju znajdował się stół i cała półka najrozmaitszej elektroniki – duży monitor i dwa mniejsze, radio, jakieś wzmacniacze, mikrofony, części komputerowe. Dookoła stołu wiły się najróżniejsze kable i wtyczki. Za stołem z całym tym sprzętem umieszczone były nieduże, drewniane i niemiłosiernie skrzypiące przy każdym kroku schodki prowadzące na wyższą kondygnację. Po prawej stronie znajdował się kącik medyczny Kate – za poszarpanym i nieco brudnym parawanem stała stara kozetka obita ciemnoczerwonym, popękanym skajem oraz spora szafa z lekarstwami, narzędziami i innym potrzebnym medykowi wyposażeniem. Kate starannie gromadziła te rzeczy od wielu lat. Obok kącika medycznego stała duża, niebieska beczka, w której przechowywana była woda pitna. Dookoła tego wszystkiego stały różnych gabarytów skrzynie, pudła i worki, w których rebelianci gromadzili swoje zapasy jedzenia, amunicji czy innego mniej i bardziej niezbędnego sprzętu. Tak właśnie wyglądało jedno z trzech pomieszczeń Old Big Pointing Point, domu-bazy rebeliantów z Wybrzeża.

Na środku pokoju znajdował się stary, poszarpany dywan w kolorze brudnozielonym, z ledwo widocznym jasnym wzorem. Na dywanie leżał sporych rozmiarów stary materac, a na materacu wylegiwał się pokaźny… Bullsquid. W pewnym momencie stwór otworzył oczy, podniósł głowę, zapiszczał i zaczął delikatnie machać swoim olbrzymim ogonem.

Tuż obok, przy zapełnionym elektroniką stole siedziała młoda dziewczyna, uważnie obserwująca obraz wyświetlany na trzech monitorach. Miała na sobie ciemnoniebieski sweter i szare bojówki, a na głowie – granatową chustkę w kratkę, spod której wystawało kilka kosmyków jasnobrązowych włosów. Z tyłu jej włosy były spięte w najzwyklejszą kitkę. Spod policyjnej kamizelki nieśmiało wyglądał biust dziewczyny, nie za duży ani nie za mały, a na ramieniu widniała znana już opaska z pomarańczowym znakiem lambdy. Była to młodsza siostra Gabe'a. Dziewczyna naprawdę nazywała się Elizabeth, ale wszyscy mówili na nią Lady. Była najmłodsza z całej ekipy – liczyła sobie jedynie dziewiętnaście lat.

Widząc zachowanie Bullsquida od razu odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła od ucha do ucha.

\- Znowu jesteś lepszy od naszego monitoringu! – zaśmiała się, wstając szybko od stołu z elektroniką, będącego centrum dowodzenia całej bazy. Na największym monitorze ukazała się sylwetka jadącego w stronę domu Żuka i któryś z licznych czujników zaczął piszczeć.

Lady zarzuciła shotgun na plecy.

\- Chodź, Pikuś! – zawołała i wraz z Bullsquidem wybiegła na podwórze.

Pikuś był całkowitym bullsquidowym dziwakiem i odmieńcem. Jego pobratymcy wykazywali niebywałą agresję wobec wszystkiego co się rusza i to wraz z ich sporymi gabarytami, siłą, uzębieniem i umiejętnością plucia kwasem dawało śmiertelnie niebezpieczną mieszankę. Pikuś natomiast był całkowicie oswojony i przenigdy nie okazał agresji nikomu prócz żołnierzy Kombinatu, zombie lub innych wrogich istot z Xen. Było to osobliwe i zupełnie niewytłumaczalne, ale cóż – Pikuś stał się maskotką i specjalną bronią rebeliantów z Wybrzeża.

Dom rebeliantów był dwupiętrowy, w nieco lepszym stanie, niż większość budynków w okolicach Wybrzeża. Tynk wprawdzie w wielu miejscach odpadał, ale nie było żadnych dziur w murze, okna wciąż znajdowały się w swoich ramach, a pokryty czerwoną dachówką dach był względnie kompletny – owszem, przeciekał, ale dachówki wciąż w miarę dobrze spełniały swoją funkcję. Z lewej strony, obok sąsiadującej z domem Autostradzie 17 budynek okalał niewielki murek, a z prawej, tuż przy skarpie, pod którą falowało morze – stary, drewniany płot. Obok płotu rosło drzewo, a na skos od drzewa, bliżej autostrady znajdował się garaż z połatanym byle jak dachem; w garażu tym „mieszkał" Skippy i rozmaity sprzęt. Za garażem stał pokaźny wiatrak, który dostarczał rebeliantom energii elektrycznej. Po podwórzu tu i ówdzie walały się jakieś zardzewiałe beczki, stare opony, części samochodowe oraz inne rupiecie.

Lady biegła przez podwórze wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, lecz nagle zatrzymała się, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Znów prawa noga… Kilka tygodni wcześniej dziewczyna została w nią ranna i uraz wciąż dawał o sobie znać.

Skippy zjechał z Autostrady 17 i znalazł się na podwórzu. Lady patrzyła na samochód z niepokojem, ale po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą –wrócili wszyscy.

\- Siema, Lady! – powitał radośnie siostrę Gabe.

Pikuś podbiegł do auta piszcząc i wymachując ogonem.

\- No no no, chłopaku! – zaśmiał się Gabe zeskakując z paki samochodu – Tym razem nic dla ciebie nie mamy.

Lady spojrzała na brata i od razu zauważyła opatrunek na jego lewym ramieniu.

\- Brat… - zaczęła.

\- To tylko draśnięcie! – stwierdził z uśmiechem Gabe i dla niepoznaki szybko przeszedł na poważny ton – Ty mi lepiej powiedz jak tam twoja noga!

\- Nie zmieniaj tema… - fuknęła Lady, ale przerwała w pół słowa, bowiem jej oczom ukazał się dość dziwny widok. Jack i Kate nieśli w stronę domu nieprzytomnego żołnierza Kombinatu. Gabe westchnął.

\- Jack, ostrożnie… - powiedziała idąca tyłem Kate. Przenoszenie ciężkiego „kombajna" nie było wcale łatwe.

\- No ej! To Combine, a nie malowane jajko! – odparł Jack, o mało nie potykając się o próg.

Lady patrzyła na to z mocno zdziwioną i zakłopotaną twarzą.

\- To jest, moja droga siostro, nasz miesięczny zapas żywności! – zaśmiał się Gabe i wszedł do domu za Jackiem i Kate.

Lady spojrzała na Bullsquida.

\- I co ty na to, Pikuś? – zapytała.

Pikuś w odpowiedzi prychnął, co znaczyło, że jest tą sytuacją zaskoczony dokładnie tak samo jak Lady.

\- ŻE CO?! – wrzasnął chrapliwy głos – Po jaką cholerę przytargaliście tutaj to ścierwo?!

Właścicielem głosu był Dave, dowódca i najstarszy (miał czterdzieści trzy lata) członek zespołu. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego krótkie włosy były koloru brązowego, poprzetykanego jednak siwymi nitkami, a twarz zdobił kilkudniowy zarost. Na środku jego brody widniała duża blizna, ale najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jego wyglądu była czarna opaska, którą nosił odkąd stracił lewe oko. Dave ubrany był w zielony, wojskowy sweter i kiedyś czarne, a teraz już nieco wyblakłe bojówki. Na ramieniu, tak jak wszyscy rebelianci, nosił opaskę z pomarańczowym symbolem walki i wolności.

\- Dave, spokojnie. – powiedział Gabe sadzając szefa na metalowym krześle, które akurat znalazło się w pobliżu.

\- Oddychaj głęboko! – dodał Jack.

Dave był kiedyś żołnierzem. Przeżył Wojnę Siedmiogodzinną i z całego serca nienawidził Unii Powszechnej. Załoga wiedziała, że przeszedł więcej niż oni, dlatego wybaczali mu jego nerwowość i trudny charakter. Dave pomimo tego wszystkiego był dobrym i odpowiedzialnym dowódcą; jego ludzie zawsze mogli na nim polegać.

Gabe i Jack zaczęli tłumaczyć szefowi dlaczego przywieźli do bazy rannego żołnierza, a tymczasem Kate ułożyła ich „gościa" na obitej czerwoną dermą starej kozetce i wzięła się za oględziny nietypowego znaleziska. Lady patrzyła na to wszystko z boku.

\- Dobra, zdejmę mu maskę… - sanitariuszka stanęła przy głowie hybrydy i zabrała się za ściąganie najważniejszej części jego umundurowania.

\- Zresztą sam zobacz co miał w kieszeni… - powiedział w tle do Dave'a Jack.

Kate ściągnęła z głowy rannego żołnierza przednią część jego maski i nagle odskoczyła – „kombajn" głośno zacharczał i opluł ją krwią.

\- Mało brakowało, a by się udusił… - Kate wytarła oplutą krwią twarz ręcznikiem, spojrzała na żołnierza i zawołała zdziwiona – Ja nie mogę, on ma zarost!

Zaciekawieni Jack i Lady podeszli bliżej kozetki. Nagle obok nich wyrósł Gabe trzymający w jednej ręce pojemnik z łatwopalnym sprayem, a w drugiej – zapalniczkę.

\- No to go zaraz ogolimy! – zawołał wesoło.

\- Gabe! – fuknęli jednocześnie Jack i Lady.

\- No co! – zaśmiał się blondyn, ale zauważywszy, że inni nie podzielają jego poczucia humoru, zajął się szukaniem papierosów.

Bladą, niemal całkowicie białą i pogniecioną za zmęczenia oraz bólu twarz hybrydy faktycznie pokrywał czarny, szorstki, kilkudniowy zarost. Pozbawioną włosów głowę ozdabiało kilka blizn. Jego oczy były cały czas zamknięte, ale widać było, że żołnierz bardzo się męczy. Kate zdjęła z „kombajna" górną część żołnierskiego pancerza i, przygotowawszy cały potrzebny ekwipunek, zabrała się za opatrywanie rannego.

\- Nie marnuj na niego tyle bandaży! – warknął przechodzący obok Dave.


End file.
